To date, a variety of cephem compounds have been developed as antimicrobial drugs. Among them, same 2-alkylcephem compounds are reported (Patent Documents 1, 2 and Non-Patent Documents 1 to 4), however, 2-stereoselective synthesis thereof was very difficult. Thus, an efficient method for stereoselectively producing 2-alkylcephem compounds has been desired.